


masturbation

by liddie



Series: kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam watches Lance masturbate, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blushing, Breathplay, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Other, Slave!Lance, and tells him how to do it, researcher!Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21111500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liddie/pseuds/liddie
Summary: day 20: masturbation





	masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> set in the AU where Lance is Sendak's sex slave and Adam is the researcher tasked with teaching him!  
Adam walks in on Lance masturbating and decides to turn it into a training lesson of sorts. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! ❤️

Biting his lip Lance sits at the side of the bed, shoulders hunched and hand working over himself. It’s almost not enough anymore, to come without something stuffed up his ass or down his throat, but Lance’s body still aches from taking two alien toys the day before and he’s hesitant to even use his slim human fingers.  
  
He’s watching the fluid bead at the tip of his dick when the door _wooshes_ open, a familiar figure walking into the room. “A-Adam!” Lance takes his hand away quickly, shoving both between his thighs as he tries to hide the obvious erection.  
  
Without blinking an eye Adam walks toward him, grabbing the back of the rolling chair and dragging it behind himself. He stops at the edge of the bed and takes a seat. “Touch yourself. We might as well work on your ability to follow orders.”  
  
“W-what?” Lance clenches his thighs tighter and looks down. “No.”  
  
“Touch yourself,” Adam says coldly. “I won't ask again.”  
  
“I can't...” The thin metal around Lance's neck tightens suddenly and he gasps, eyes flying up to Adam as he reaches up for the collar. The researcher is watching Lance with a bored expression, his finger hovering over a small remote in the palm of his hand. Another press of the button and the tight grip around Lance’s throat eases, the brunet sucking in deep breaths.  
  
Adam raises a brow and Lance lowers his hands. “One hand,” Adam directs and Lance follows the order, shaky fingers wrapping around his dick. It hadn’t flagged a bit when he couldn’t breathe, if anything it’s gotten harder. “Stroke. Slowly, from base to tip.” Lance does, sliding his hand up and down. “Spread your legs wider,” Adam says, watching the boy follow orders. Lance’s face is flushed a deep pink and he avoids Adam’s eye.  
  
“Lick your fingers and pinch your nipple with your free hand.”  
  
Embarrassed, Lance licks his thumb and pointer finger before reaching for his nipple. He squeezes it, his other hand still stroking slow over his dick.  
  
“Harder.”  
  
Lance pinches harder and the pleasure goes right to his dick. He gasps softly and does it again, swirling his thumb over the leaking tip to spread the fluid down the shaft.  
  
The collar tightens again and Lance chokes, his hands stilling. Silence descends and the only sounds come from Lance struggling to breathe. Red crawls up his neck and to his face as his body demands oxygen, Lance’s his damp eyes fixed on Adam.  
  
Adam releases the collar and Lance feels his dick twitch under his fingers. “Behave,” Adam says sharply. “Play with your chest and stroke your dick.”  
  
Quick to comply Lance pinches hard and his dick throbs, head tilting back. His legs spread a little wider and he twists his hand when Adam tells him to, following every direction the older man gives him. The pleasure in his body builds and his toes curl, Adam giving out commands every few moments.  
  
“Squeeze,” he murmurs. “Tighter. Good. Fist it fast and hard.”  
  
“P-please,” Lance pants, sweat sliding down his spine.  
  
“Rub the tip with one finger. Drag it down. Cup your balls, squeeze.”  
  
Lance whimpers at the start-stop commands, his body tense and on the edge. When Adam commands him to stop Lance does, hand wrapped around the length so the tip is poking out. He shivers violently when Adam leans in and blows across it, a moan ripping from bitten lips.  
  
Adam sits back and pushes a button on the collar, which tightens but not enough that Lance can’t drag in shaky breaths. A tear slips down his cheek as he waits for the next command, Adam’s words surprising him. “Show me how you like it,” Adam says, gesturing to Lance. “Make yourself come.”  
  
Wasting no time Lance jerks himself quickly, rubbing his thumb beneath the head and bucking his hips up. Every little bit closer to release he gets, the collar tightens, Lance dick twitching in pleasure.  
  
He spills over his fingers and the bed with a breathy moan, face red and air stalled in his lungs. Adam watches him tremble in the throes of pleasure, then clicks the collar off.  
  
He stands from the stool and drops the remote into his pocket. “Clean up. We have a training session soon.”  
  
Without another word Adam turns and heads for the door. It closes with a soft hiss of air and Lance slumps over onto his side, trying to catch his breath. His body feels heavy and warm, the lull of sleep lingering. But he knows if he falls asleep Adam will be unhappy and he’ll receive a punishment.  
  
Shivering at the memories of past punishments, Lance forces himself back up and looks down at the mess. With a little sigh he gets up and walks to the sink across the room to clean himself up, as instructed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://kuroshiroganee.tumblr.com/) and [twitter!](https://twitter.com/Kuroshiroganee)


End file.
